A en croire la rumeur
by Nelja
Summary: Le jour où paraissent des articles scandaleux sur le terrible secret de Bruce Wayne et Tony Stark, ce n'est pas ce qu'on peut imaginer. Pas tout à fait slash Bruce/Tony. Brèves apparitions de Clark Kent et Peter Parker.


_Sur le thème "Identité secrète" sur la communauté LJ bingo-fr. Cette fic est un crossover entre Batman et Iron Man (et entre DC Comics et Marvel Comics en général - brèves apparitions de Superman et Spiderman). C'est juste pour le crack, et la communication entre les deux univers n'est pas du tout justifiée. Aussi, ça se passe à l'époque où Iron Man avait encore une identité secrète, et Tony Stark faisait croire qu'Iron Man était son garde du corps._

_J'écris plus avec le concept de base des personnages qu'avec une grande connaissance de leurs canons, aussi dites-moi si j'ai fait une erreur grossière sur les faits ou la caractérisation. Par contre, pour cette même raison, il ne devrait y avoir strictement aucun spoiler._

_La fic contient des références à du slash Bruce/Tony, mais ce n'est pas de la romance, non, non. Plutôt un accident malencontreux._

* * *

><p>"Tu sais quoi ?" Un des collègues de Clark Kent s'avança vers lui avec un grand sourire triomphant. Clark se devait de reconnaître que ses articles n'étaient pas toujours les plus intéressants. En fait, il était guère plus discret que les paparazzi classiques. "Tu ne vas pas le croire ! J'ai découvert le plus terrible secret de Bruce Wayne !"<p>

Clark eut un sourire bénin magnifiquement imité, même si intérieurement, il se sentait quelque peu paniqué. Si l'identité secrète de son ami était réellement dévoilée, que pourrait-il faire ? Et lui, que pouvait-il faire pour éviter cela - quelque chose qui soit moral, qui n'implique pas d'humilier un collègue ou pire.

L'homme se pencha à l'oreille de Clark. "Il est gay. Et je sais avec qui. Mais tu le sauras avec tous les autres, quand le papier sera sorti." Il ricana. "Ha ha, quand je pense qu'il y a encore des gens qui croient à une histoire avec Selina Kyle..."

"C'est certainement une nouvelle surprenante. Pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais."

L'homme eut un sourire de triomphe et Clark un soupir de soulagement, quoique tout intérieurement.

Il se demanda si Bruce le prendrait avec autant de bonne humeur que lui.

* * *

><p>"Parker !" tonna Jameson. "Est-ce que tu connaissais le terrible et choquant secret de Tony Stark ?"<p>

"Evidemment. Il couche avec Iron Man."

"Très drôle !" grogna le rédacteur en chef du Daily Bugle, d'un ton qui laissait entendre que c'était tellement peu drôle que quelqu'un n'allait pas être payé. "Encore qu'on ne sait jamais le niveau de dépravation... mais en attendant, on sort un court article demain sur la réunion de charité de tout à l'heure, et certainement un long dossier après-demain. Donc tu as intérêt à me trouver des photos compromettantes de lui et Bruce Wayne pas plus tard que tout de suite !"

"Pourquoi moi ? Vous n'avez pas des gens capables de faire des trucages photos excellents ?"

"Le Daily Bugle ne s'abaissera jamais à ça !" tonna Jameson.

"Toutes les photos visant à détruire la réputation de quelqu'un pour des raisons de préjugés doivent être authentiques !"

"Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose ! En attendant, tu as intérêt à te dépêcher, si tu veux le job !"

Peter Parker resta avec son appareil photo se balançant bêtement dans sa main. Il se sentait un peu comme quelqu'un à qui on aurait demandé de prendre une photo de licorne. Non, plus de l'accouplement entre une licorne et un dragon.

(Il se demanda qui était la licorne.)

* * *

><p>"Bruce Wayne et Tony Stark : un secret dévoilé ?"<p>

Bruce se saisit du dernier numéro du Daily Planet en fronçant les sourcils. Il était certainement question du dernier dîner de charité auquel il avait assisté. Et, bien évidemment, il s'était trouvé des criminels qui estimaient que l'argent des bonnes causes était une proie facile. Ils avaient probablement changé d'avis maintenant. Non pas qu'ils se trouvassent en position de rééditer bientôt leur tentative, bien sûr.

Un léger risque, donc, mais tout le monde était censé trouver la présence de Batman normale. Batman était partout. Wayne avait, comme souvent dans ces cas-là, prétendu avoir satisfait un besoin naturel. Ce qui détournait encore les soupçons : peu de ceux que Bruce avaient rencontrés étaient capables d'imaginer Batman se rendre aux toilettes.

Et quel était le rôle de Tony Stark là-dedans ? Bien sûr, Batman avait été vaguement assisté - même si c'était parfois plus une gêne qu'autre chose - par son garde du corps dans son armure flamboyante et ridicule. Il était temps d'enquêter là-dessus. En commençant, par exemple, par lire les détails de l'article.

Quelques secondes seulement lui apprirent qu'aucun journaliste ne s'était seulement approché de la réalité. Par contre, comme Tony Stark s'était rendu aux toilettes pendant l'attaque - ou avait lui aussi fait semblant - les journalistes avaient immédiatement supposé un rendez-vous secret. Et en avaient tiré ce qui, dans la mesure de leur raisonnement limité, était la seule conséquence possible, à savoir une relation homosexuelle.

En un sens, cela aurait pu être pire.

Cependant, il était temps d'en savoir plus sur ce Tony Stark pour savoir s'il était susceptible de démentir cet alibi et d'ajouter à la confusion. Bruce rédigea rapidement une note sur une carte de visite, et demanda à Alfred de l'apporter de toute urgence. Puis il commença à vérifier ses notes.

* * *

><p>"Le secret honteux de Bruce Wayne et Tony Stark"<p>

Tony eut un mouvement de panique devant le dernier numéro du Daily Bugle. Il se saisit du journal, le feuilleta rapidement. Bien sûr, lors du dernier dîner de charité auquel il avait assisté, des minables louzeurs avaient décidé de partir avec la caisse, et il avait bien dû faire venir Iron Man pour sauvegarder sa contribution, et les ridiculiser un peu en passant.

Mais tout le monde était censé trouver la présence d'Iron Man normale ! Il était le garde du corps officiel de Tony Stark, après tout ! Et il avait sorti son excuse habituelle "J'étais aux toilettes." On ne pouvait rien dire contre ça. Surtout après tout ce qu'il avait bu.

Et que faisait Wayne là-dedans ? Bien sûr, un autre super-héros l'avait assisté ce soir-là - lui avait mis des bâtons dans les roues - bon, d'accord, avait récupéré une partie de la gloire et même un peu plus avec un équipement astucieux mais ridiculement anecdotique. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être Bruce Wayne, Mr Riche Idiot Mais Généreux lui-même, pas vrai ? Encore que... on ne pouvait jamais savoir.

Ces pensées en désordre ne lui prirent que les quelques instants nécessaires à attraper le journal, avant de lire l'article. Il n'avait pas fini qu'il était déjà occupé à pester contre l'incompétence des journalistes, leur manque d'honnêteté intellectuelle, ou les deux. Parce que _bien sûr_, si Bruce Wayne et lui se retrouvaient ensemble aux toilettes au même moment, cela voulait _forcément_ dire qu'ils couchaient ensemble ! Cela aurait été absurde même si Tony y avait effectivement été.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était homophobe, non, essaya-t-il de se convaincre. Il supposait qu'un homme homosexuel se sentirait aussi affligé si on lui prêtait une relation avec une quelconque starlette. Probablement. Peut-être. Et puis même si Tony avait pu avoir envie d'expérimenter, pourquoi Bruce Wayne ?

Il était temps de prendre rendez-vous avec lui - et non, pas de cette façon-là ! - pour régler le malentendu.

Alors qu'il allait se lever pour appeler Jarvis et lui demander de faire le nécessaire, il trouva sur la table une carte dans une enveloppe, signée Wayne. Parfait ! Apparemment, quelqu'un (qui se levait beaucoup plus tôt que lui) avait eu la même idée.

Il décida de faire quand même surveiller Wayne par quelques satellites privés. On ne pouvait jamais savoir.

* * *

><p>"Mais bien sûr !"<p>

Batman avait fini de compiler tous les dossiers qu'il avait pu trouver, les lieux, les dates, les témoignages. Il lui apparaissait maintenant comme évident qu'Iron Man, ce "garde du corps", était Tony Stark lui-même !

Sans doute s'était-il fait remplacer à certaines occasions, une fois même plus durablement, dans le but de sauvegarder son identité secrète, son temps libre, ou quelque chose qui puisse être importante pour lui. Mais s'il avait espéré ainsi tromper de futurs compilateurs, il l'avait sous-estimé.

D'un autre côté, Bruce ne pouvait pas vraiment lui reprocher ce choix du secret. Pas dans ces circonstances. Ni même mettre en doute son intelligence. Certaines choses étaient juste difficiles à cacher, et il avait fait des efforts.

Peut-être, en ce moment même, est-il en train de faire le même raisonnement à mon sujet, murmura-t-il. Ce n'était pas qu'il était inquiet, non, mais cela ferait une autre affaire à régler.

* * *

><p>"J'ai une oreille qui siffle." grogna Tony Stark. "Ma mère me disait que cela veut dire qu'on parle de moi. Pas étonnant, avec cet article."<p>

Puis il se remit à applaudir la strip-teaseuse grassement payée qu'il avait fait inviter, le tout lors d'une fête organisée en plein après-midi, avec de nombreuses filles très jolies, et dont le but principal était de redorer le blason de son hétérosexualité malmenée. Il n'avait invité que des femmes. Même pas Captain America, qui d'ailleurs ne serait pas venu, mais c'était une question de principes.

Il faudrait quand même qu'il trouve dix minutes pour voir les résultats de ces satellites avant d'aller retrouver Bruce Wayne pour une discussion sérieuse.

* * *

><p>La rencontre eut lieu dans une salle privée d'un club qui l'était tout autant.<p>

"Bonjour." dit Tony Stark, aussi poli qu'il était possible de l'être avec quelqu'un qui était impliqué dans des rumeurs scandaleuses avec vous, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup.

"Bonjour." répondit Bruce Wayne avec un sourire niais que Tony soupçonna d'être une imitation bon marché.

"Iron Man n'a pas pu vous accompagner ?"

"Vous êtes Batman, pas vrai ?" Tony soupira devant l'absence de réponse. "Ecoutez, je n'ai pas envie de jouer aux persiflages et aux phrases à double sens pendant des heures. J'en suis déjà fatigué, et j'ai une compagnie à gérer. En plus, il y a un complexe vraiment étrange sous votre manoir. Vous le savez certainement, il ne se voit pas aux rayons X, il faut d'autres moyens de détection encore plus perfectionnés. Cela le rend encore plus suspect."

"Bien." répondit Bruce d'une voix bien moins niaise, qui provoquait chez Tony une sensation bizarre d'infériorité. "Ne perdons plus de temps. Chacun de nous perdrait beaucoup à voir son identité secrète dévoilée, et n'a pas non plus intérêt à révéler celle de l'autre."

"Je ne saurais mieux dire."

"Aussi, la meilleure solution pour éviter tous les soupçons est d'officialiser la relation. Pas directement, bien sûr, mais de donner des indices supplémentaires."

"Quoi ?"

"Et ensuite, nous pourrions envisager une rupture publique. Cela rendrait bien."

"Effectivement, effectivement. Le truc, c'est que je n'ai pas très envie de laisser courir des rumeurs comme quoi je suis homosexuel refoulé... Je veux dire, je tiens à rester populaire auprès des jeunes femmes..."

"Ne sont-elles pas juste une couverture ?"

"Certainement pas, non !" Tony marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Je ne veux pas savoir à quoi ressemble ta vie."

"Vous pourriez être bisexuel." fit remarquer Bruce Wayne d'un ton si objectif qu'il en devenait glacial. "Cela intéresse certaines femmes." Il y eut un silence. "Du moins, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit."

"OK. OK !" Tony haussa les épaules ostensiblement. "On fait ça ! Quels indices ?"

"Il faut procéder de façon subtile, qui laisse entendre que nous ne tenons pas à être découverts, mais ne laisse tout de même aucune ambiguïté. Je pense qu'on a pu vous voir entrer ici. Je suis venu par les toits, en évitant les regards avec soin, et j'ai loué la pièce sous une fausse identité, mais c'en est une qui a peu servi et peut facilement être sacrifiée pour l'occasion..."

"Je suppose que ce n'était pas une identité féminine." marmonna Tony. "Quand _on_ m'a proposé un rendez-vous secret, j'imaginais plus efficace."

"He bien, _vous_ êtes rentré par la porte. D'autre part, je suis persuadé que ce journaliste qui nous observe depuis le toit de l'unique bâtiment qu'on peut distinguer par cette fenêtre pourtant oblique - ne regardez pas - _vous_ a suivi."

"Alors là, ce genre d'assomptions sans preuve..."

"Je pourrais expliquer. Nous n'avons juste pas le temps. Il nous fait décider rapidement de notre prochaine action."

* * *

><p>Peter Parker régla au maximum le zoom de son appareil photo, et constata qu'il avait visé juste. C'était bien la bonne pièce, c'était bien Tony Stark dedans. Et, de façon quasi-miraculeuse en ce qui concernait les suites financières potentielles, mais un peu traumatisante quand même, il était effectivement avec Bruce Wayne.<p>

Il avait bien fait de mettre Johnny Storm au défi de provoquer Richards en l'accusant d'être incapable de repérer Stark sans se faire repérer lui-même. Peter avait parfois l'impression de faire carrière sur la puérilité du monde, et sur la sienne en particulier.

Et, après tout, est-ce que c'était censé être une mauvaise chose ?

Et maintenant, voilà, il disposait d'une _magnifique_ (façon de parler) photographie de Tony Stark en train de rouler un patin à Bruce Wayne. Et il la regardait d'un air horrifié, comme si elle était en train de s'adresser à lui pour lancer des "tu auras besoin d'appliquer de la Javel directement sur ton cerveau, bwahaha", et aussi "si tu me donnes à JJJ, tu peux garantir qu'il l'utilisera pour illustrer des articles homophobes, même si _toi_ tu n'as pas de problème avec", avec une petite touche de "non, mais c'est trop dingue, si tu ne me montres à personne, tu sais que tu exploseras tout seul".

Puis il la rangea dans sa poche qu'il rabattit fermement. Elle était vraiment trop bavarde.

* * *

><p>"Je suppose qu'il s'agissait de confirmer la plausibilité de notre alibi, et pas d'un élan d'affection soudain. Je croyais avoir parlé de subtilité."<p>

La voix de Bruce Wayne aurait gelé l'enfer, mais Tony Stark résista. Il avait l'habitude de se faire jeter par des expertes.

"Attendez ! Vous avez vu à quel point les journalistes ont interprété de travers la dernière fois ? Si on leur laisse le soin de compléter des trous logiques avec leur propres cerveaux, je préfère ne pas imaginer l'éléphant qu'on va y trouver !" Tony eut l'air pensif. "Métaphoriquement, je veux dire."

Puis Tony essuya vaguement ses lèvres, comme si cela pouvait réparer quelque chose, effacer le contact de celles (totalement immobiles, maintenant comme juste avant) de Bruce, qui arborait toujours l'air avenant d'une porte de prison. Il voulut encore justifier "He, si le plan est que tout le monde le pense, qu'est-ce que ça change que ce soit vrai ? Hum, mais si vous voulez, on peut commencer à prévoir la rupture dès maintenant, hein ? Je suis tout prêt à dire publiquement que vous n'êtes pas assez intelligent pour moi - même si ce n'est pas vrai, bien sûr."

"Je pensais vous traiter d'arriviste superficiel et égocentrique - même si les raisons pour lesquelles je ne vous aime pas sont différentes."

"Parfait ! Adjugé, vendu ! Vous voulez que je rajoute une clause comme quoi c'est dommage parce que vous êtes bon au lit ? Un peu de pub ?"

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire."

"Bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à fixer une date, un lieu et des circonstances ! Ne nous retenons pas sur l'intensité de la représentation ! Sera-t-il nécessaire que l'un d'entre nous balance un vase à terre ?"

"Ce serait sans doute un peu excessif. Par contre, on peut envisager une gifle bien placée."

* * *

><p>"He, Kent ? Tu penses que la rupture entre Wayne et Stark était sérieuse ? Ca ne t'a pas semblé un peu artificiel ? Tu ne penses pas qu'ils font ça dans une tentative minable de retrouver le secret de leur relation ?"<p>

"Je ne pense pas. J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec Bruce Wayne récemment. Sa rancune et son mépris envers Stark m'ont semblé très spontanés."

"Dommage..." grogna le journaliste très désappointé.


End file.
